My Little Pony: Sisterhood is Magic
by Moonlight Shoot
Summary: An unusual dream awakens two princesses. Now the Mane 6 will embark with a new friend in a new adventure for cold valleys and burning deserts, against pirate ponies and changelings, to recover the mysterious Eye of the Dragon and the seven parts of the Diamond of Destiny, before it falling on wrong hooves. Full summary inside
1. Prolog: Snow Glitter

**Nothing here belongs to me, just the ice realm and the pirates ponies. The story is semi-AU of my other fics.**

_An unusual dream awakens two princesses. One, having already gone through many adventures and troubles, preparing herself for the worst. The other, having grown in her frozen world, prepares to flee and know the rest of Equestria. When a real meeting in the Crystal Empire takes the two to meet for the first time, and the floating ship of Captain Black Eye returns to Equestria, the two princesses are about to discover a secret about their lives and the Mane 6, Spike, Discord and the CMC will embark with their new friend in a new adventure for cold valleys and heat deserts, against pirate ponies and changelings, to recover the mysterious Eye of the Dragon and the seven parts of the Diamond of Destiny, before it falling on the wrong hooves. Wecome to **My Little Pony: Sisterhood is Magic**_

* * *

"Are you sure?" asked a pony in the dark.

He and his partner were hiding, watching a house in the city of Canterlot.

He was a blue pegasus stalion, black mane, almost completely hidden beneath a red bandana. His Cutie Mark were two crossed swords and he had a black mark around his left eye.

"Absolute. I trust my compass." The other pony replied.

If we could call her pony. At first she appeared to be an orange unicorn, but she had paws with claws, an arrow tiped dragon tail and thorns along it, and also dragon wings. Her sapphire blue mane seemed ablaze and her Cutie Mark was a skull engulfed in flames.

"Not with your compass that I'm worried. It's your visions."

"Have I ever fooled you, Capitain Black Eye?" She asked.

He denied. Would give a vote of confidence for Blood Claws, she had always been a loyal and sincere helper, even having the power to take control.

The scene changed to a cave, where a group of ponies slept around a campfire. Further down were the same two ponies before.

"Saw something good this time?" Black Eye asked. "Last time I followed one of your visions and your compass, we were almost captured and the mission was a failure."

"It wasn't my fault. It was you who took the route inside the land of eternal ice." Blood Claws protested. "But it was inevitable that happen. Now we have a chance to correct our mistake. We leave in the morning if it's okay to you, capitain."

In two very distant places two ponies wake up.

One of them, a young silver alicorn, ice-blue mane with a single pure white streak and a snowflake, surrounded by five small ice crystals Cutie Mark, quickly jumped from her bed and ran out of her house.

Her house, like the other around, was an igloo, but it was the largest in the region, except the large and imposing ice castle. The landscape around her was a totally white plain, nothing in sight beyond the small village, situated in a valley between mountains that surrounded them.

The cold was intense there, but that doesn't seem to bother any of the ponies who lived there. Still, Snow Glitter shook a little with the first gust of cold air, before continuing on her way.

The dream wasn't what disturbed her, she'd had worse. But in a state between dream and waking, she saw one last image, a castle on a tree somewhere warm. A castle in a tree? Perhaps the castle were a tree... Still, it was weird. But what that meant? Where was that castle?

She looked back, trying to decide if she should go back to her warm and cozy library. It was impossible that there wouldn't be a map somewhere. But then she changed her mind. If any place had a map, this place was the office of Lord Freeze. She shouldn't go there, but felt that was important. And for some reason, ever she asked about things outside the valley he wouldn't answer.

She made her way to the castle quite lively. Was sure it was something important.

But she before could try to get to the map a guard stopped her.

"Princess Glitter, Lord Freeze wants to see you in the throne room most urgent as possible."

She nodded and flew there. She couldn't imagine what could be so urgent, but maybe it would give her some answers.

She was greeted with a reverence for the guards opened the door to enter the throne room. Lord Freeze was there, trotting from one side to the other, impatiently.

Snow bowed to the lord.

"You called me, sir?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm glad you're here, princess. I need to leave soon, in the meantime, you will be in charge of everything here." He said.

"Leaving, sir?" She looked up at him, surprised.

Freeze not even looked at the princess, continued trotting from one side to the other, looked nervous. This was visible by the snow falling lightly over him.

"It was an ancient custom, once a year there is a meeting between the snow lord and the princesses of Equestria, in the ancient Crystal Empire, the closest place we get to the hot zones of Equestria. So King Shadow took control of the empire, then it disappeared and the custom was lost. But the empire has returned, and it's time to resume the tradition. I've sent a note asking the audience, I will be leaving in half an hour."

Snow jumped up excitedly.

"An Audience with the princesses, and out of the valley? Can't I go? For end I'm also a princess."

"Yes, I know, Snow. But you're too young. Staying so long out of the valley can be dangerous for you. Maybe we should wait a year or two, okay?"

Snow gave a bored sigh.

"Yes sir."

"Besides, who will take care the valley while I'm gone?" For the first time he stopped to face her. "Don't worry, your time will come one day, you will take my place. Be patient." He smiled gently.

"Yes sir."

"Com'on my little snowflake, cheer up. It wasn't what you wanted? A little more responsibility?" Freeze floated a key to Snow. "Full access to my office. I'll be gone for four days. Take care of yourself."

With that he started to leave the hall but Snow called him back.

"I had a dream tonight."

"A dream?" He continued on his way, the princess followed.

"With a castle-tree... There was a star at the top."

"A castle in a tree? Snow, I've seen pictures of all Equestria, and I can assure you, there is nothing like what you're trying to describe. It was just a dream."

"I also dreamed some strange ponies. Black Eye and Blood Claws, if I remember right." Snow didn't gave up.

This time Freeze froze.

"What did you say?"

"You know them?"

"No. I repeat, it was just a dream, princess. Now I have to leave. Final preparations for the journey. I'll see you when I return and, if the dreams persist, then talk."

She nodded, not much choice and let the lord go, made no sense to insist. That didn't mean she was giving up. With the keys floating in front of her she smiled. Her fate was on her way.


	2. 1: The Dream and the Prophecy

"Twilight!" The princess heard the call, still in a state between dream and waking, she didn't know from which the voice came, nor which belonged what she was seeing. Finally she woke up completely, Spike called at her bedside, holding a scroll.

"Oh, Spike! How long are you there?" She yawned sleepily.

"Not so much. But you took a lot to wake up. Usually you aren't such a heavy sleeper."

"I had a dream, Spike. A very strange dream."

"Well, you can tell me later. We hadn't to met your friends for breakfast at Sugarcube Corner today?"

"Really! I'd forgotten!"

She ran hurriedly to get ready to leave. When she returned, Spike was still sitting in the room reading a comic book.

"Ready Spike?" She asked.

"I was ready an hour ago." But a tired yawn made the statement a little disbelieffing. "But we can try to don't go flying, please?"

She just laughed, grabbed the parchment and the dragon and let the castle.

She already was there for a time, but she hasn't gotten used to her new home yet. A bit too big for a pony and a dragon, so that several times she invited her friends over to spend the night. They enjoyed those moments, but they didn't always have time.

Opting for Spike's advice, Twilight trotted as quickly as possible to Sugarcube Corner, where her friends were already waiting for her. She just didn't understand why it was so important. Her friends had been strange the last two days.

"Twilight!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, excited as always. "I was worried you wouldn't come."

They were all gathered around a table with seven chairs, three of them empty, two for Twilight and Spike and the other was Pinkie's chair, who had just returned from the kitchen with a tray with glasses of juice.

"Sorry, girls. I was a little stuck in a dream." And sitting next to Rarity, she did her best to describe everything she saw and heard in her dream. Somehow, it all seemed so real...

"Maybe that's why Princess Celestia sent you the letter." Spike commented.

The letter! Twilight had been so worried about that dream she had forgotten completely that she had received a letter.

"Oh no! And if it was something important? And if I'm late for something, what if..."She started to panic.

"Twilight, calm down!"Spike protested."Why not open the letter and find out?"

"Oh, yeah. I don't know what I'd do without you, Spike."

Hurriedly, Twilight opened the letter and read aloud :

_Princess Twilight Sparkle_

_Freeze the Lord of Eternal Ice's valley, will be arriving tomorrow at the Crystal __Empire _ for tradicinal royal reunion. It is important that all the princesses of Equestria are present, and it includes you. We'll talk when we meet.

_Princess Celestia_

Twilight stared at the paper for a few seconds, confused. Who was lord Freeze? She had never heard of the eternal ice valley. That was something related to the ice castle and igloo from her dream?

She looked at her friends in search of a reaction, preferably an answer, then noticed that Pinkie wasn't there anymore.

"Where's Pinkie?" She asked. She was a bit random, but disappear like that...

"Taking a little more cupcakes, I think." Rainbow Dash replied uncertainly. They were all somewhat nervous and avoided face her.

"You all are so strange today." Twilight couldn't help commenting.

"What do you mean, dear?" Rarity asked, seemingly confused, but it was easier to tell she was as nervous as Rainbow Dash.

"What's happening?" The princess insisted.

"Now Twily why something is happening? You know I'm always the reason of strange things, don't you?" A voice that doesn't belonged to any of them asked, naughty.

The six (Pinkie hasn't returned), looked at the door and saw Moonlight Shoot standing in the doorway.

Moonlight was a little Dragon Unicorn recently brought back from a parallel dimension where she had been sent by her mother when the place she came from was destroyed. But while Astral Light, her twin brother, returned to the city of Vanhoover, which now took the place of the ancient kingdom of Dragonia, and their older sister was now the new apprentice of Princess Celestia in Canterlot, Moonlight had been in the Crystal Empire, where she was found and started her journey.

"What is it?" Moonlight motioned the letter. "That's what I 'm thinking? Only saw this now? When are you all going? Or just you and Spike will? Where is Pinkie?"

Moonlight could be so random as the aforementioned pink earth pony.

"Why are you here?" Twilight asked, surprised.

"Don't expect to see you before your birthday, when I found out that Set was sick and went to see her, I decided pass here to see you, then send my gift by the mail, but then I learned of the meeting. I didn't want to cancel the journey and knowing that you would, I decided to move here and go home with you, aunt Twily."

She said the last words with a certain sarcasm and an undercover chuckle. The pranks were also hers especially, that kind of joke between her and Twilight usual.

"I know." Twilight commented sarcastically.

"Alright!" The little unicorn protest. "My sister is sick and I have to be at this meeting!" She protested upset. "It will be a bummer!"

"Moon!" Pinkie appeared and practically threw herself on top of Moonlight, in a tight hug.

"So, Pinkie! I missed you! Are you the fun friend I was missing. I missed you too, girls, and you, Spike!" She added.

But the others just smiled, unlike their usual reaction by Moonlight's visits. Twilight found it strange, but if Moonlight had something to do with the way they were acting, ishe certainly wouldn't know nothing.

"Well, there's so much to organize if we want to catch the next train to the Crystal Empire." Rarity snapped up. All other agreed and began hasty exit until only left over Twilight, Spike and Moonlight in the strangely empty confectionery, the princess hadn't noticed it before. Moon was also leaving when Twilight decided to call her back.

"Moon! Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, but I'm in no hurry, so I'll give you a discount and a free response. I realized that something is bothering her. Would you like to tell me what it is?"

"I thought about asking to Princess Luna, but since you're here..."

"Twilight, I will finish packing things for the journey, see you in the castle." Spike said and left. Twilight wasn't sure, but had Moonlight winked at him before the dragon went out? As if combining something that might have to do with the strange behavior of everypony elsee?

She decided to ignore it. It was impossible to try to understand Moonlight's secrets, pranks or tricks. Twilight had given up once the adventure brought from her arrival calmed down. She ended up telling her dream to her. It seemed oddly easier to remember the details than it was when she told her friends.

"I don't know, Twily... I had a strange feeling before coming here. Something is coming. Good or bad, I don't know. But the ice comes, and something will change when it arrive."

Just as Pinkie had hier strange Pinkie sense, to very close or momentary events, Moonlight had her Star sense for events approaching, but still a little distant. As far, harder to decipher what it meant, but she had a good instinct for it.

"I think it will be at the meeting. Either on your birthday, it's hard to say. But the names you told me, Black Eye and Blood Claws are sky pirates. They has a flying ship. Fled Equestria years ago, looking for some kind of magic gem... they are dangerous, but by what you said, the passage through the ice, they were almost caught... you was still as young as I'm now, I had already been banned at that time..."

"It's hard to remember that you were supposed to be older than me, without the attack to Dragonia and you departure from this world."

"Honestly, taking the loss of my parents and the strange appearance of Set in my life, I think it was good. But as I was saying, better to warn Princess Celestia. If they return, it is better to be in attendance to stop them. But if they got what they wanted... Well, better to forget it for now. we have a train to catch. I already miss home."

What would be so bad that she hadn't wanted to say? Why she had never heard of pirates ponies and the land of ice while Moonlight did?

But one thing the little unicorn was right, she should tell everything to Princess Celestia, she always knew what to do. She would know that time.

* * *

Snow Glitter carefully rested her head on the desk in frustration. Freeze was right in one thing, there was nothing in picture-map of Equestria that at least resembled what she had seen in her dream.

But what if it wasn't on the map? And if it was something she needed to find out? Or something new, some time after the seizure of the Crystal Empire by King Sombra? Something that had arisen after the last time lord Freeze had contact with somewhere or somepony outside the valley?

"And if it will change my fate?" She let this last sentence out loud, then she let out a tired yawn and stretched her wings, asleep.

What time was now? How long she was there on that map and books without finding anything to help her?

She finally located her watch. It was already after lunchtime. Somepony should be looking for her. How long? Snow didn't know but now as if awakening, her belly gave a loud roar and she decided it was time to get down to the kitchen and eat something.

A really bad thing to live there, the food wasn't fresh, not to be algae, which were bad enough that way.

"Algae are food for fish, not ponies!" She protested, leaving the office and locking the door behind her.

One thing that always bothered Snow Glitter is that she always saw things in a different way from other ponies. 'An warmer way ' said her only friend, Silver. She had come to tie up a story of how Snow had been kidnapped and brought up there.

"Kidnapped by whom?" Snow always asked, and the answers always varied from dragons to bogeypony. The princess only laughed at the answers. Silver always had fun theories about everything.

Another of Silver's favorite stories, especially before Snow becoming a princess, was that the two were lost twin sisters. They were phisically identical. Taking that Silver had no white streak in her mane, the different Cutie Marks and the fact that Snow had wings now. Previously they would hide the details that differentiated them and pretend to be each other.

Snow then stopped. It was just that! Problem solved! Lunch could wait, she had a mission now.


End file.
